


-004

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed：Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: ABO警告结尾突然开车警告





	-004

**Author's Note:**

> ABO警告  
> 结尾突然开车警告

“看，那儿就是新世界。”

男人揉了揉儿子的黑发，把手伸向远方。

蔚蓝的海面上，一座小岛若隐若现，像一只浮在海面上、虎视眈眈的怪兽。

“爸爸要到那儿去。”

男孩像个娃娃一样，乖巧地靠在男人肩上，一动不动。他睁大眼打量着那只怪兽，猜测它何时会渡过大海进攻他们所在的小岛。但是，他并没有把自己的想法分享给父亲。

“你还会回来吗，爸爸？”他只是这样问道。

“当然，”男人迟疑着，略略点了点头，“到时候，爸爸会给你带回很多礼物，很多很多。”

“为什么我不能和你一起去呢？”

“哦，亲爱的，你有更大的任务：你得在家替我照顾妈妈和姐姐。”

男孩没有答话，于是他又问：“有什么想要的东西吗？”

“我不知道。”

“听说他们能造一种机器人，会跳舞，还可以提醒你打开电视看动画片？”

“……还是巧克力和书吧。”这是父亲和他一贯的约定。每当他外出，至少会带回一本书和一些巧克力，作为给他的“赔偿”。

男人笑了，上午的阳光从他的一头金发上滑落，被眼角的皱纹夹碎成细小闪片。他无比慈爱地吻了吻儿子的面颊，当然不忘用上嘴边的胡茬，导致小家伙嫌恶地扭开了头。他搂紧儿子，感受自己的血液在另一具幼小的身体里跳动。他的宝贝今后定会成为大人物，他想，他是那么聪明勇敢，继承了他和他母亲的全部优点。

男人把儿子放回到地面，让他自己站好，然后替他整理了头发和外套。

“你已经是个小男子汉了，对吗？”他低声对儿子说，“男子汉是不会轻易害怕的……回到妈妈和姐姐那儿去吧，你要守护她们。”

“那你呢，爸爸？”

“我会守护着你。”

 

 

 

Haytham舒展四肢躺在柔软的床上，盯着天花板上发呆。他又梦到父亲了，虽然看不清梦中人的面孔。他早已烧掉了儿时的日记，又花了半年试图忘掉那段过往，但一个梦让这些努力全部付诸东流。

最好的办法是不记录下来，也不告诉任何人。幸运的话，说不定哪天他便又忘记了。

楼下，门铃响了。是他的钢琴老师，一位上了年纪而极不近人情的beta夫人。上一次她临走前，吩咐他把新学的车尔尼299练习曲弹上100遍。“你最好别偷懒，小绅士。”她的唾星不停溅到他脸上，“你练了没有，我一听就能知道。”

小绅士，小绅士，Haytham烦躁地撕扯着床罩。每当她发现他没有认真练习，或者心情不好时，就会这么叫他。久而久之，姐姐也开始用这个绰号调侃他。“今天小绅士又认识新的alpha了没？”每天下午，他拖着书包走进家门，就能看到姐姐倚在沙发上，手里攥着发烫的手机。

Haytham跟在趾高气扬的老师身后，来到琴房。他把琴凳从钢琴下拽出来，摆好谱子，将双手放在琴键上。如果忽略那些青色的血管，他的手指几乎能和象牙琴键融为一体。它们太苍白了，除了制造一点无病呻吟的音乐，一无是处。

“腰杆挺直！”夫人在他身后斥道。

他无奈地挺了挺身子，一阵酸痛沿着脊髓上升到后颈。发情期刚过去两天，脖子后面的肌肉难受得很，浑身使不上力气——一会儿，夫人又该用她那根细细的指挥棒抽打他的手了。不过，他应该庆幸，这次发情碰上的是钢琴课，而不是马术课，或是别的什么。Reginald Birch不会因为“一点小麻烦”就放他几天假，他能允许他带着抑制剂上课，已是最大的恩赐。

“还有个办法，”他的监护人会在四下无人时露出猥琐的笑，“找个alpha标记你，beta也行。”

Haytham的手突然忘记了它们该做的事。他茫然地放好了手，可是，他不知道该怎么开始。他又瞧了一眼第一行乐谱，犹豫着是否该按下第一个键。他不想有任何错误，也不敢有。

这时，夫人走过来，在他身边坐好。

“弹吧。”她说。

 

送走老师后，他回到楼上，发现母亲坐在钢琴边。

“过来，Haytham。我有东西要给你。”

他拖着脚步走到母亲面前，迟迟不愿把双手从背后拿出来，接过母亲手里的盒子。因为这样，她就会看到他手上的红印，就会对他大失所望。

母亲见他没有反应，也并不感到奇怪。她叹了口气，替他打开盒子。

“这些是你父亲留给你的。”

他想立刻就逃开。父亲，又是父亲。Edward Kenway这个名字对他而言，无疑是句恶毒的诅咒。连他的家人也对这个名字避之不及，她们只会在Birch的朋友来访时，附和着说：“是的，我们也很遗憾。Haytham当时还那么小。”

母亲从盒子里取出一个本子，郑重地放在膝盖上，又取出一件陌生的东西。它看上去像某种铠甲。

“你也该了解一下你父亲了。Reginald希望你协助他工作，在那之前，你得知道你要做什么。”

“Reginald说爸爸是个叛徒。”

“Haytham，我……天哪，孩子，我不知道该怎么和你谈……”自从父亲消失后，母亲的精神一度很脆弱。这两年，她稍微好些了，至少不会在和人谈话时突然歇斯底里。

“我自己看，妈妈。我自己，可以的。”

他一边安慰她，一边从她手中接过那件东西把玩。它应该是用来套在手臂上的，侧面有一道槽，什么东西卡在里面。他正要看个仔细，不小心触到了机关，一片刀刃突然弹出来，差点划伤他的鼻尖。

“袖剑，袖剑，该死的，我就知道……”她突然惊恐地扯住他的衣袖，“Haytham！你没伤到吧？”

“我没事。”

母亲的突然关怀令他十分不自在。他后退了一步，“这是什么，妈妈？”

“你父亲他们用的。”

剑刃是乳白色的，并不是由钢铁铸造，而是具有类似陶瓷的质感。他有阵子对冷兵器很感兴趣，迫切地想得到一把属于自己的剑。后来Birch为他找了剑术老师，等到他的双手磨出了茧，他才意识到自己过去多么无知。他把这东西还给母亲，不想再看它第二眼。

“那是什么？”他指着母亲膝上的东西问。

“真相。”她颤抖着答道，同时用热切的目光注视他。

 

 

 

Haytham为自己制定了计划，每天只读一页。然而他很快便发现，这本日记是残缺不全的，而且经过了二次誊录，便加快了速度。Edward Kenway在这里记述的多是一些婚后的无聊生活，和不知从哪听到的神话轶事；只有几次，字里行间隐隐透露出他对这个世界的不甘。少年不由得放下日记，闭上眼睛苦思冥想，究竟是什么导致父亲隐藏了他的真实想法。

……抑或还有另一本日记？

他从储物间翻出一只电筒，以便熄灯时间过后，依然能躲在被窝里阅读。不幸的是Jennifer发现了他的秘密，他只好试图用父亲的故事贿赂她。

“他死了。”她冷冷地说。

“是的。”

“我对死人的故事不感兴趣。”

Haytham感到愤怒。对父亲，母亲闭口不谈，姐姐则是不屑一顾。他与她隔着一堵透明的墙，那堵墙叫Caroline Scott——这名字还是他用两瓶杜松子酒，从老管家口中换来的。父亲生前就甚少谈及姐姐的母亲。“我们是一家人。”他总这么说，母亲也是，可姐姐从来不加入他们。

于是，他被告发了。

像上次他偷看色情电影被发现一样，母亲把这事告诉了Reginald Birch。监护人十分生气，倒不是因为Haytham看了不该看的，而是这少年试图违抗他为他制定的时间表。在Kenway家，规则绝对不能被打破。就这样，Haytham周日下午唯一能自由活动的时间也被剥夺了。他被罚在书房翻译西塞罗的著作，直到晚饭时间。

 

 

 

Kenway家位于旧大陆的旧宅有一个不知荒芜了多久的后花园。唯一能俯视到整个花园的地方，书房，的窗户被厚厚的帘子遮住，让整个房间终年充斥着木制品的酸味和晦暗的气息。不过，他们把他关在里面的同时，也就不清楚他会在里面做什么了，不是吗？Haytham搬来一摞大部头垫在脚下，总算扯开了窗帘。尽管被呛得咳嗽个不停，阳光还是进来了。

一个新世界霎时展露在他面前。破败的围墙有几处已经倒塌了，暗红的砖块散落一地；未经修建的灌木丛支出无数条枝叶，野蛮地争夺着阳光，零星有几朵野花点缀其中，也是残败不堪。尽管如此，下午柔和的阳光还是让这一切显得生机勃勃。Haytham觉得自己就像那个发现魔衣橱的小姑娘，欣喜若狂，好像这里的每一块沙土都埋藏了秘密，等待他去发掘。

还没等他制定出探险计划，突然，灌木丛诡异地摇动起来，接着，从里面伸出一条腿。Haytham吓得捂住嘴后退，慢慢退到窗边，用一角窗帘卷住自己。腿的主人稍后从灌木丛里钻了出来——是个高个子男孩，穿着穷人的旧衣服，身上还沾了不少草叶。他从围墙上跳下来，拍拍身上的土，有些为难地在院子里转了几圈，Haytham便躲在帘子后面看他。这男孩起初没察觉到楼上的眼睛，他从灌木丛里摘了几朵花，百无聊赖地揪着花瓣。如果是贼，Haytham想，他也太不敬业了。他逐渐不再害怕，从帘子后钻了出来。这一行为被证明是极其愚蠢的，因为与此同时，男孩也抬起了头。

他的右侧脸颊上有一道疤。

Haytham手忙脚乱地拉过两侧的窗帘，想把它们系在一起，可太迟了，男孩已经看到了他。他冲他挥手，还喊了句什么。

他喘着粗气倒在窗下，身旁是成山的腐朽的读物。凯撒与马基雅维利没教过他如何应付这种情况；书柜旁的石膏像冷眼瞪着他，他却只想着那男孩炙热的眼神。很快，一种怪异的感觉控制了他，使他在一刹那明白为什么有那么多人曾对爱情既谩骂又赞颂。他开始在书堆中翻找——他偷偷背过很多神奇的页码，它们像一张地图，能带他找到名著中最不会被人谈论的部分。

从书中抬起头，少年做了几个深呼吸，来压制体内四处奔腾的血液。毋庸置疑，他的脸肯定红得可怕，眼眶也是。他不敢跑去盥洗室照镜子，只是下意识摸摸裤子后面，发现那儿依旧保持干爽后，便放心地拿出了《论法律》开始工作。得快点了，他已经浪费了很多时间。

 

 

 

他捂着肚子走下楼，看见姐姐和母亲坐在一起。一听见他的声音，她们立刻停止了谈话。

“发生什么了吗？”他问。

“哦，我看到他了，鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。”Jennifer拿起一片橙子放进嘴里，神经兮兮地嚼起来。期间，她的眼睛一直盯着剩下的橙子，一眨不眨。

“……谁？”

“一个小叫花子而已，他说他认识你，借口向我们要钱。”母亲搪塞道，“好了，快去梳洗一下。Reginald今晚要过来吃晚饭。”

他照做，梳好了头发，还往脸上扑了凉水。傍晚，监护人准时来到。Reginald Birch今天穿了件藏蓝色的外套，袖口上的扣子闪闪发亮。他把一束花递给Jennifer，后者不好意思地捋着头发感谢他。

轮到Haytham了，他老老实实向Birch打了招呼，收到一个油腻的吻。

“Haytham最近很听话，没再违反规则。”餐桌上，母亲对Birch报告道。

“是这样吗？”

他轻轻点了下头，郁闷地戳着盘子里的一块牛肉，把它扎出好几个洞。

Birch在餐桌对面满意地笑了。“孩子总会懂事的。”他说。

 

吃过晚饭，他打算偷偷溜回到自己的房间，把这一天记录下来。他没有日记，因为会被人定期翻看。好在他可以用别的办法——诗歌，小说。每当姐姐问他写的是什么，他就晃着脑袋回答她：“Monro留了作业，让我模仿莎士比亚。”

他走到楼梯口，回头观察了一眼大人们。Birch和母亲照常在聊天。

“Haytham，过来。”母亲突然招呼道。

他走到他们身边，监护人立即伸出一只手，拍了拍他的后背，“他长高了。”

母亲只是笑笑，并不说话。

“听说你的功课完成得不错，”Birch的手从他的肩部滑到腰部，停在那不动，“我要给你奖励。准备好见识一下外面的世界了吗，Haytham？”

他不明所以地摇着头。

“Reginald打算带你去Abstergo，”母亲微笑着解释，“他有个很大的办公室呢。”

“是我爸爸工作的地方吗？”

Birch皱起眉头，“你母亲已经把他的日记拿给你看了，嗯？”

“是的。”

“Haytham，我希望你知道，”Birch放在他背后的手始终没有抽走，“不论你遇到什么困难，都可以向我们求助——我，还有你妈妈。”

“我会的，Reginald。”

“我相信。以及，如果遇到别的事——别的麻烦事，也要告诉我们，知道吗？”他见少年沉默不语，突然拔高声调，“听到了没有？”

“没问题。”

“好孩子，他会很有出息的。”那只手恋恋不舍地离开了，他长舒一口气。监护人的手总是散发着难闻的烟味，而且不像其他长辈，他的每一次抚摸都别有深意。

没有母亲的命令，他不敢擅自离开。过了一会，她又派人叫来了Jennifer，让她坐在Birch旁边。这时，监护人才幽幽开口。

“Tessa，我很能理解你们，毕竟我的父亲去世得也很早。”Birch握着母亲的手，深沉地说道，“我愿意帮助你们，但是，这个家庭缺少男人，实在是件很麻烦的事。”

“哦，不，Reginald……”母亲看上去有些尴尬，“Haytham就快长大了。”

“Haytham还有很多东西要学，我想让他跟在我身边，结交更多的上流名人。至于Jennifer，她最好赶快安定下来，不然社会上的流言蜚语……”

Haytham搞不清自己发生了什么——也许是晚上熬夜阅读父亲日记的恶果——他站了起来，走到Birch与姐姐之间。“Reginald，我姐姐有她喜欢的人。”

“是吗？”Birch像条毒蛇似的发出嘶嘶声，“那么你呢？”

“当然……没有。”

“乖孩子，要是由你来代替姐姐呢?”

血液仿佛在这一瞬间凝固，冷汗从毛孔中渗出来，沿着脊骨蜿蜒而下。还没等他道歉，或是向母亲求助，Birch已意识到自己的失言。“抱歉，开个玩笑。”母亲也歉意地笑笑，她不会当真的，因为她并不了解儿子的感受。

“看来是我自作多情了。”Birch自嘲道，“不过，Jenny，我觉得你应该为自己考虑一下了。你弟弟是omega，你总不能指望他守护你一辈子。”

 

 

 

Haytham失眠了。

他不敢再看父亲的日记，甚至想一把火烧掉它——就像对待自己的日记那样。他恨Reginald Birch，恨母亲，恨姐姐，当然，最恨自己。Haytham Kenway总是这么乖巧，贴心，又善解人意；Haytham Kenway从来不会违抗任何人的命令，过去不会，未来也不会。早晚有一天，会有一个比Birch还要丑陋的家伙朝他伸出手，“你应该为自己考虑一下了……”

这股想法最后变成了：他应该找个alpha，和他上床，然后名正言顺地离开这个家庭。

紧接着，他就想到了那个出现在后院的人。

毫无疑问，在他躲起来后，他还去正门找过他。愚蠢的家伙，你真以为自己有机会认识我吗？你大概想不到，我过的生活比你的还要痛苦。他在脑海中逐渐勾勒出那人的样貌：从身材来看，他不像omega。或许他是个骗子，少年犯，与小偷和妓女为伍……然而他附给他的设定却与他的所作所为相反。现在看来，他当时应该是想安慰他。怎么会呢？Haytham在被子里缩紧了身体。怎么可能有人关心他，何况是陌生人。

他是来寻仇的。Haytham只能这么解释。

记忆在这一刻骤然变得无比清晰，那天下午他经历的一切，甚至院子里的落叶、那人的每句话，都还刻在他脑子里。身体突然不可遏制地发起抖来，他开始胡思乱想，内容却不是自己将如何惨死。像所有中世纪的故事一样，骑士与王后通奸，教士与修女偷情。他想着，悄悄脱下了睡裤，把手伸向股间——母亲和姐姐都睡了，管家喝了不少酒，也不甚清醒。只要他不发出太大声音……

他开始自慰，手指在那处令他羞耻的部位周围活动着，幼稚，但有效。他一面幻想有人躺在他身下玩弄他的阴茎，一面将手指插了进去。他毫不犹豫地将那个人的样子代入——总好过Reginald Birch，他贪婪的眼神令他感到恶心。那个人不像Birch，不，一点也不像。他不会在他的背部和腰后来回摸索，像一条毒蛇；他会直接拽住他的腿，抬高他的屁股，说着下流话侮辱他蹂躏他——小绅士也会如此淫荡吗，嗯？但他又离不开他，因为那道疤是他给他的，除他Haytham Kenway之外，没人能造就如此别致的符号。他得意起来，开始想入非非。闭上眼睛，他就是被所有人爱慕的阿芙洛狄忒。他屏住呼吸，手指又深入了一点，竟戳痛了自己。他不是没有自慰过，只不过太久没弄，手法有些生涩了。他咬住枕头的一角，情不自禁扭动起臀部。如果现在有人看到他这副样子，大概会立刻拿来汽油，将他这个淫荡的omega烧死。管他呢，Haytham玩得更起劲了，甚至发出一两声微弱的喘息。他想象那个人要求他像条狗似的舔他的阴茎，舌头便不自觉溜出了嘴角；他又想象双手背缚住，乳头被粗暴地对待，便挺起身子，彷佛那个人真的在他胸前啃咬。

要是他活不过明天，想想这种事，又何妨呢？

现在，欲望的火焰完全吞噬了他。他闭上眼睛，静静地等待着它赐予他足以媲美死亡的高潮。

 

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
